Harvest Wine
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Bella was never really human and goes through a change after Edward leaves her in the woods in NM. Three months later the Cullen family and Eddie's new GF, Angela Webber move to The Gates. Twilight/The Gates crossover. Femslash Bella/Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Wine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or The Gates. I'm just playing around with them for everyone's enjoyment._

**AN: I wasn't going to start another new story until after I finished a couple of my other ones but this is an exception. Makoto-18 sent me a PM and issued me a challenge to write a Twilight/The Gates crossover set after Edward leaves in NM. It had to be a femslash between Bella/any female character; Bella had to be some kind of supernatural creature and it needed to be 10k + words. **

Ch. 1: Exquisite Madness

BPOV

It'd been four days since my now infamous 18th birthday party and I haven't seen any of the Cullen's since except for Edward, but that was only during school hours. Alice hadn't come to school so I just assumed that she was consoling Jasper. I really hoped she or Carlisle had told him that I wasn't blaming him for what happen; shit just happened around me and it was nobody's fault. If I were being completely honest, though, what scared me at the time, and continued to scare me, was that I found the violence arousing. Ever since I woke up the morning of my birthday, I'd felt different and I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Edward hadn't bothered to pick me up this morning so I was a little later than normal getting to school. His precious shiny Volvo was parked in its usual space when I stopped in the only vacant spot left on the other side of the lot. Something about his posture as he strode purposely towards me told me that maybe he was ready to stop giving me the silent treatment. What little had blossomed in me was dashed the minute he spoke.

"I will not be staying because I need to hunt. Would you mind if I came over to your house to talk after school," Edward asked in a dead voice and I nodded. Hesitantly, he brushed an errant strand of hair behind my ear then spun back to his car and left.

There was a dull pain in my chest as I made my way to the school and I just wanted the day to be over already. Classes seemed to drag as the day slowly kept to a close and a sense of dread was added to the earlier pain and the stress I'd been under since the party. I was wound so tightly that at any moment it felt like I could snap.

My heart was beating at twice its normal rate by the time I pulled up in front of my house and found the Volvo already there. I tried to spot Edward and found him standing by the tree line in the backyard. I left my schoolbag in the passenger seat then got out when it became obvious that he wasn't going to rush over to open my door like he usually did. The instant I closed my door, he turned then walked into the forest. After a brief pause on my part, I followed after him. Twenty feet into the trees, well away from any prying eyes, he turned to face me with cold empty eyes.

"Bella, I shall get right to point. My family has already left and I shall be joining them directly. I do not now, nor have I ever loved you. You were nothing but a toy, a pet, something to ease the monotony of my eternal life. I was already starting to get bored with you. It might have been different if you were not a virgin so I couldn't even get a decent fuck to keep me interested in my little charade. Who knows, maybe after Mike and his friends break you in, I might come back to sample whatever skills you pick up," the bronze haired vampire that I'd foolishly given my heart to told me in a tone that matched the look in his eyes before he ran at vampire speed deeper into the woods.

The pain in my chest became unbearable and I realized that it was heart breaking. With a primal scream of agony, I collapsed to the ground crying. Several soft footfalls reached my ears but I was too lost in my grief to care. Someone knelt down then my head was lifted up and placed on a soft feminine lap. Slender fingers stroked through my hair while soft voices began to sing softly. The song was in a language that I was unfamiliar with but found soothing none the less. Eventually the tears dried up and my throat was raw from all the sobbing. A cup was pressed to my lips and I took a drink.

The warm sweet liquid soothed my throat before it settled into my stomach. My nerve ending began to tingle as it radiated heat through my body. There was giggling all around me as I greedily gulped down the rest of it. Heat became fire and I knew I needed this wine as much as food or air. The shattered pieces of my heart fused back together then hardened, nothing would ever break it again. My head was moved onto another lap then several pairs of hands began to caress me as another cup of the vital elixir was poured into my mouth. I was starting to burn up and I felt my saviors helpfully remove my clothes.

I had only been vaguely aware that my benefactors were all women because I was lost in the sensation of their touches. A tiny part of my brain screamed that this was wrong but another cupful of wine permanently silenced it. My skin still tingled but the fire settled into sex like a raging inferno as the touches became increasingly more sensual.

"Cherub, the time has come to embrace your legacy and take your place at my side. Do accept the gift and favor of The God," I voice that sounded like my grandmother asked.

Before I was able to say anything, mouths sucked on my nipples, lips claimed my own passionately and hands ghosted along my stomach and inner thighs. The fire in my core flared then settled into a molten lava like state. The second my mouth wasn't occupied I moaned, "Yes."

I heard the woman that had asked the question walk away but before I could see if she was my grandmother, a naked man came into view. His fully erect cock dripped pre-cum and his eyes were hooded with lust. While the women kissed, licked, sucked and caressed my body, he positioned himself between my legs. With one powerful thrust, he tore through my barrier and sheathed himself fully inside me. There was a minute of pain after he popped my cherry and I felt like I was going to be split in two the way his rod stretched me. Without giving me time to adjust, he started to pound into me while he whispered in my ear.

One orgasm blended into the next until I lost count and his words still poured into my ears. They were promises and images of orgies and violence danced behind my closed eyes. I was just coming down from my last climax when he finally had his own release and erupted inside of me. His cum filled me to overflowing, the excess dribbling down my thighs, and set my body off in another orgasm.

"Go now and play with your sisters, my sweet," he whispered as he pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss.

My sisters had dressed me then pulled me to my feet. I joined their singing and giggling then followed when they danced off into the woods. The fire still burned in my body and I still tingled with euphoria. Somehow I knew that this was more than before; that I was finally what I was supposed to be. We stepped out of the trees next to a seedy bar on the highway between Forks and Port Angeles. Lust and rage welled up in me as my sisters led me through the door and I smiled when I thought about all the fun we were about to have.

CPOV (Charlie)

I rushed inside my home hoping to find my daughter then take her to the airport but I froze when I saw who waited for me inside. Marie Swan, my mother, stood naked in her 23 year old body in my living room. In one hand she held a silver chalice which she offered me as she sauntered lithely over to me. This was the day I'd feared since Bella was born; the day she was claimed by her heritage, which was why I never fought Renee for custody when the bitch ran off her all those years ago.

Of its own accord, my mouth opened then drained the wine. Marie's lips crashed into mine passionately. She had me undressed and on my back without breaking it. My cock was rock hard before she impaled herself on it. Time held no meaning as lost myself to the lust and slapping of her flesh against mine. I fully expected to die when I came violently inside the woman that had given birth to me. The same one that had taught me everything I'd ever known about pleasing the fairer sex.

"It is done, she belongs to my lord and me now," she purred before her own climax hit and my world descended into pain and blackness.

MPOV

I exited my son's house by the backdoor then made my way into the forest. It would not be long before one of his Officers investigated why he never showed up for work in the morning and discover his ripped apart carcass along with that of the unknown girl I used to decorate Bella's room. After the authorities had identified Charlie, they would assume the other pieces belonged to my granddaughter and not bother checking DNA.

A short time later, I entered the bar that I sent the others to. The smells of sex and death caused me to smile as I walked into the unsavory establishment. Blood painted the floor and walls while bits of flesh clung from various surfaces. Bella was still riding the cock of the dead man while she gorged on his torn out heart. Every single inch of her naked body was coated in gore. I laughed as she looked around for her next victim then realized there wasn't one. The others helped her to her feet and we rushed back to our hotel to clean and play with my Cherub. I was proud of how she handled herself and knew she would enjoy being a Maenad and a vessel of Dionysus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Wine**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story._

**AN: For those of you who already knew what a Maenad was and those that googled it after the last chapter, I'm altering them slightly. They still have all the cool powers without using the magic stick; I also took some inspiration form a short story by Jim Butcher in the Strange Brew anthology. Anyone that gets offended by how I portray Angela Webber in this chapter and the rest of the story, I'm sorry. I like her as a character but I decided to base her actions after those of a girl I went to high school with.**

Ch. 2: The Gift That Keeps Giving

EPOV (Esme)

Carlisle finally left to start his first day at the local hospital and I was able to relax for the first time since the family moved into our new home. Without his constant hovering as he watched my every move and forced me to play the part of happy wife, I had the opportunity to enjoy some much needed decorating… until _she _woke up. Despite the cheery façade of a loving family we showed in public, safely hidden behind the walls of our various real estate holdings we were anything but. The blame for that might've been easily placed on what happened in Forks but if I was being completely honest with myself then The Cullen Coven had been broken almost from its inception.

Edward was the first one that my husband had changed and was only older than me by a couple of years as a vampire. Unfortunately, he has always been Carlisle's confidante and favorite. The bronze haired boy was always given more consideration him than any other member of our "family," even me and I am his wife and mate. The week willed bastard claims that Edward gets more consideration because he is a mind reader but that was just a convenient excuse. When Alice and Jasper had joined us back in the 1950's, the hyper pixie became my husband's second must trusted advisor. Madam Cleo and Uri Geller used that to their advantage and manipulated Carlisle to their advantage whenever they could.

That is exactly what they did after Alice's disastrous 18th birthday party she forced us to throw for Bella. Edward had come home after dropping off his human girlfriend then demanded that the entire family move. It had lead to one of the biggest fights we had ever had and I was surprised when the tiny seer had sided with her brother. Then again, she had not been the same since the events in Phoenix and watching that demented video. Come to think of it, neither had Carlisle; it was almost like he was afraid of something. Anyway, the two golden children convinced our leader and he ordered the move without consulting anyone else or a vote being called. It was the second worst mistake my husband had ever made.

Bella Swan, in the short time she was involved with Edward, had become a daughter to me and a sister to Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. The only reason my blonde daughter acted like she hated the other girl was because she believed Edward never really loved her and wanted the human to not get hurt. Leaving her had forced our dysfunctional family unit to confront some issues. The end result was that Emmett and Rose had gotten divorced but remained best friends; Jasper and Alice were estranged but had not taken any steps to repair their relationship. Carlisle and I had stopped pretending all together, we were currently living on separate floors of the house and I was waiting for the right time to file divorce papers.

Edward had proven just how heartless he was, and that his love for Bella was false, soon after he joined the rest of us in Alaska. We were staying with the Denali Coven when he arrived. Without so much as a greeting or a glance at any of us, the self-proclaimed gentlemanly vampire grabbed Tanya Denali by the hand then dragged her upstairs and had his way with her. The only thing that had kept them from going at it all night was my cell phone ringing unexpectedly.

I flashed over to where I had left my purse and removed the device; the number for Forks High School was displayed on the screen. Considering that I had already picked up the children's transcripts, I wondered why they were calling me. _Maybe they had forgotten to give me something,_ I thought as I answered the phone. Nothing could have prepared me for the news that followed.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is Mrs. Cope from Forks High. You are still listed as an emergency contact for Isabella Swan… I know she was close to your family and I thought you'd want to know that the Police found her and Chief Swan's mutilated bodies in their house this morning. Officer Marks and I have tried to get in touch with her mother but the numbers we were able to find for her were disconnected. If you want, I can let you know when Services will be held," the school secretary sobbed and my mind went blank.

"Yes, please… as soon as I hear from you, one or more of us will head back," I eventually managed to rasp out as I fought back the tearless sobs that threatened to burst out of me at any second.

The entire family returned to Forks but only Rose, Emmett and I attended the funeral. Jasper wanted to come but Alice demanded he stay with her since she refused to go. In fact, the tiny terror was not even upset at the death of her best friend, she was actually pissed that any of us considered going. I found out later that night that she had gone hunting with Carlisle not long after we left for the Service. Just before Reverend Webber started the Memorial, I noticed his daughter, Angela slip into the back of the church. It angered me that several of the people gathered were disrespectful of my daughter's memory and started to gossip about teary-eyed girl.

It seemed a great deal of scandal had fallen upon the normally sleepy town. On the same night the Swans and a bar full of people were butchered, there had been a party where a number of the high school girls were raped. Angela, apparently, had gone there with her boyfriend Ben. He convinced her to drink something but she got sick and left. While she stumbled home, the monster tried to rape her. She got away but passed out on her front porch. She told her parents what happened but they refused to believe her. In the end, it was confirmed many of the girls had been slipped the Date Rape drug but the damage was done. The reverend and his wife had thrown the poor girl out.

All but Edward returned to Denali that night. He showed up a month later with Angela in tow and claimed she was his mate and the love of his existence. I was not the only one angry with the selfish insensitive bastard, Tanya was incensed. She left but came back three days later with the damn Volturi. Aro decreed that Edward had broken the law not once but twice but since Bella was already beyond justice, the mind reader had to change the Webber girl or the two of them were going to be killed. Carlisle had managed to delay the change until after Angela graduated. The Volturi King was about to refuse the request outright but found something humorous in his memories and agreed. The last thing I heard was Aro whisper to his brothers, "The Cullen Coven will no longer be a problem."

After the Italian vampires had left, our family had outstayed its welcome so we packed up and fled Alaska. That was how we ended up here in The Gates. The Gates was a private community that catered mostly to vampires and other supernatural creatures. The magical wards that went into the construction of this place made it possible for vampires to go out in the sunlight without sparkling, which was a good thing as some humans lived here as well. It also muted the sense of smell for us and the resident shapeshifters so that we were able to coexist in peace without each others' scent setting us on edge.

Rose was curled up on the couch reading an article on the latest concept cars in one of her automotive magazine, Alice was impatiently waiting for the mall to open in order to go on one of her incessant shopping trips while Jasper and Emmett played some video game. I had been in the middle of arranging flowers into vases around the living room when my calm was shattered. Angela's breathing and heart rate picked up as she awoke in the room she shared with Edward.

"Good morning, love," he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," she answered back then the sound of slurping reached us as she swallowed his manhood as easily as a common whore. I shuddered when she told him huskily, "I love how sweet you taste."

Angela Webber had proven to be nothing like the shy polite girl that I had heard so many good things about from my beloved departed daughter. She was extremely judgmental; in her own words, Jasper was nothing but a monster that should have been thrown out of the family or destroyed a long time ago, Rosalie was a superficial vane bitch whose sole purpose in life was tease men and more than deserved how her human life ended, Emmett was too mentally retarded to have ever been changed, while I needed to burn in the fiery pits of Hell for not keeping my child alive then attempting to commit suicide. Conversely, Carlisle needed to be venerated as a saint and Alice commended for not dwelling on the past in addition to being willing to embrace humans. She absolutely worshipped the ground Edward walked on and constantly stroked his ego. The first time Jasper pointed out how her mate spent his rebellious years; the bitch had the nerve to say that he had done the world a favor by sending so many sinners to the just reward. While the little hypocrite still had her virtue intact, her ex-boyfriend had convinced her that oral and anal sex were perfectly fine because they were not considered to be premarital sex.

Edward was not in love with her but, according to Jasper, he was in love with the control he had over the human. Angela never questioned anything but did everything he said. The pathetic child had the nerve to actually tell Rose and I that a good mate and wife was subservient to her husband. That we should be proud to be their property; she proved her point, or severe lack thereof, when she dropped to her knees and give Edward a blowjob in front of our family, the Denali's and the Volturi. After she finished with him, my "perfect son" told her to offer herself to Aro and she had happily done so. It was the most disgusting display that I had ever had the misfortune of witnessing. Not even one of the Succubus sisters was vile enough to debase themselves in that way.

I was brought out of my internal musing when the doorbell rang. Everyone was curious about who it was when I opened the door. A female vampire with long brown hair and eyes, another side effect of the magic around us was our eyes regained their human color, stood on our doorstep with a good sized wicker basket covered with a piece of checkered linen in her hands. She was dressed in elegant but comfortable clothes.

"Hello, I'm Claire Radcliff and I thought that I'd welcome you to the community," she stated in a British accent and smiled brightly.

"Of course, please come in and I will introduce you to everyone. I am Esme Cullen, by the way. Unfortunately, my husband, Carlisle had to check in at the hospital so he is not here at the moment," I replied politely then escorted her into the living room. Edward and his "Stepford Pussy", Rose's words, deigned to join us.

"Claire, these are my children; my oldest son – Emmett, my middle son – Jasper, my oldest daughter – Rosalie, my younger daughter and Jasper's mate – Alice, my younger son – Edward and his human mate, Angela," I introduced each in turn and our guest gave me a puzzled look then motioned to the human.

"You don't consider Edward's mate to be your daughter," Claire asked curiously.

"My human daughter's name was Bella. The family was forced to leave her behind and she was murdered. In spite of what some may believe, she can never and will never be replaced," I replied honestly. The mind reader and his pet stiffened but Angela wisely remained silent.

The other vampire's eyes tightened and she whispered, "I know what it is like to have loved ones murdered and I agree with your sentiment."

Jasper winced at the pain our guest was going through as we all sat down in the living room and she placed the basket on the coffee table. After a few moments for her to compose herself, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave a small smile of appreciation in return.

"I am sorry to hear about your loss. If it is not too difficult for you can I ask who you lost," I felt bad for asking but she indicated that the request was not inappropriate.

"My husband and young daughter, Christian killed them just before we were scheduled to move here," she commented with only a trace of pain in her voice while the rest of us stiffened.

In the vampire world, outside of the Volturi there were three vampires that were feared among our kind. One was the Mistress of the South, Maria. She controlled all of the Southern states and Mexico. The next was the dreaded warrior – The Major, Jasper Whitlock, sired by Maria and currently my son. The last, and by far the deadliest, was Christian. He was very old and by far the most powerful of our kind. Aro once grew tired of the indiscriminate carnage that Christian left in his wake so he sent five of his dreaded Guard to deliver an ultimatum. The psychotic bastard walked into the Volturi throne room with their severed heads hanging from his belt. He politely informed them that Aro, Caius and Marcus ruled at his whim. The next time they sent anyone after him, there would not be a scorched stone left standing in Volterra and the ground for a hundred miles would be soaked with blood.

The infamous vampire held a special place of revulsion in my heart. Carlisle lied to anyone that asked about his story by saying he never knew who his Sire was. Christian had been the one that turned my husband into a vampire. I had only been a vampire for two years when I first met him. He showed up on our doorstep while my mate was at the hospital and Edward was out hunting. He groped me then demanded that I give him a proper welcome. When I refused, he beat, raped then left me crumpled naked on the floor while sat down to wait for the others to get home. Carlisle found me a couple of hours later but did nothing about it. After Christian left, he explained that his Sire was too powerful and there was nothing that could be done.

The second time the monster visited was when Rose was still a newborn. Before I had a chance to refuse to "welcome" him, he pointed to my new daughter and made sure I knew that if I did not comply then she would. He stayed for three days and the beatings and rape were more brutal than the first time. As he violated me repeatedly, he made sure I was broken. He had done this by biting the sides of my neck, both breasts, my inner thighs, three times just above my clit (one for each day) and my tail bone. He never injected any venom into the bites because the only scars he wanted to leave were on my psyche and soul.

Christian never visited again but the damage was done. I never looked at Carlisle the same way again. Between what that psychotic and my human husband had done to me, I was beyond damaged and it had taken years to heal. Even then, I rarely had sex with my mate. Whenever it was too much for him to take, Carlisle whined, cajoled and basically played on my own guilt and would let it drop. A few days later, I was on my back satisfying him because I felt an overwhelming urge to and then spent at least two more wondering why and hating myself for it.

Claire must have read my expression because she eased the tension that had flooded the room when she said, "You won't have to worry about him anymore because an old friend had been visiting when he murdered my family and destroyed the bastard with the help of her sisters."

After her admission, the atmosphere became lighter and the conversation moved on to happier topics. Eventually, she removed the linen from the top of the basket and revealed a dozen bottles of wine. Each one had a beautiful handmade label that depicted nymphs frolicking in a vineyard. A scrolling banner over the scene read Harvest Wine in elegant script. Contrary to popular belief, vampires really did drink wine… actually we were able to drink any form of alcohol.

"I have never heard of this brand before, is it local," I asked as I held one of the bottles up for inspection.

"You might say that its local, my mate, Isa, makes it. She has a bit of a green thumb," Claire commented with pride.

"Your mate is a chick," Emmett wondered tactlessly and winced when Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

Our guest smiled brightly then replied, "Yes. When I met Isa, the barren desolation that had been my heart after my family was murdered suddenly bloomed with life again. She taught me how to love again. As much as I loved my husband, we were never mates. Isa was the part of soul that I hadn't realized was missing."

The visit ended a few minutes later and Claire headed back to her house but not before she promised to take all of us girls shopping.

CPOV (Claire)

I hadn't fed in a while so being around that human girl, Angela, had set my throat on fire. If I'd stayed any longer I might have lunged for her. At a fast pace by human standards, I made my way back to the house. My breathing was heavy from keeping my inner beast chained by the time I made it inside and closed the door. The magic that kept my eyes their human color faded and they were once more a deep ruby when I spun around to face my mate as she lounged on the couch.

"It went well," she asked her voice husky with need as she lay naked holding a half full glass of wine. The scent of her arousal caused my nostrils to flare and eyes to darken with lust as I walked over to her.

"Yes, everyone but Carlisle was there when I gave them the basket. It appears Edward has a new human toy but from what I noticed this Angela girl wasn't well liked," I answered then explained everything that taken place.

"Revenge can wait. I need you to fuck me before we go deal with the child pornographer that I've got chained down in the Play Room," Bella purred then led me up to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harvest Wine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Gates. I'm just playing around with them._

Ch. 3: Desecrated Angel – Revenge Pt. 1

APOV (Angela)

Edward had given me a chaste kiss goodbye then told me to relax and enjoy having the house to myself. He and his family were going on an extended hunting trip for the next three days. As much as I hated being away from him, the trip gave me a break from the more unworthy members of the Cullen's. I had no idea why Carlisle, Edward and Alice hadn't done away with them a long time ago but it's not my place to question them.

I spent a few hours just wandering from room to room in the house, Esme might've never deserved the gift she'd been given by my father figure but at least she knew how decorate and maintain a house properly. Eventually, I settled onto the couch and watched a little TV. The welcome basket with its bottles of wine had been left on the coffee table. Despite being against under aged drinking, something about the wine called out to me. I turned off the TV then started to go up to bed but not before my hand closed around one of the bottles and brought it with me to my room.

BPOV

Claire and I were in bed, tangled in each other's arms. We'd spent time making love then moved down to the playroom and under the influence of the divine madness my mate drained the human monster's blood. Meanwhile, I was riding his cock as I tore him apart and gorged on his flesh. It had taken a while to clean up the mess, dispose of the remains and take a much shower. I was in the middle of kissing my wife's neck when I felt the presence of another on the edge of my senses and I smirked against the creamy skin.

"What," Claire asked when I pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

"The _Human_ has started to drink the wine, it's time for the first part of my revenge," I replied with a throaty chuckle. She made a quick call then the two of us were in robes and gliding through the shadows to the Cullen house.

The two of us found Angela in the bed she shared with Edward on the verge of being passed out. Maenads had been granted several gifts from Dionysus; virtual immortality and indestructibility, the allure and seductive qualities of Nymphs, the ability to make wine or milk spring from whatever we touch, the ability to inspire lust, violence or madness in intoxicated mortals, and then we all had a psychic link to both the God and his chosen medium of Communion – wine and other spirits. Of course, it could be argued that all of that came at the price of our own sanity. Then again, being sane was entirely over rated; insanity made life fun and worth living.

Through that link with the wine, I easily slipped into human girl's mind then it was only a matter of inspiring large quantities of lust within her. The girl's arousal was thick in the air before I even spoke a word. Without looking, I already knew that Claire's eyes had darkened in anticipation of what was to come.

"Angela, baby, I can feel the ache inside you that Edward will never be able to ease. Let us help you, we'll make you feel real good," I purred seductively and the human's eyes flashed for just a second before she started to writhe around with need.

"Pleeeeaaase," she begged desperately.

"Please what, my sweet? Do you want me to pop your cherry then fuck you until your cum gushes out onto the sheets," I asked huskily and arched one eyebrow slightly.

"Yes," Angela panted wantonly and I smiled darkly. Her blood had been promised to my mate when everything was done but her virginity was mine.

"THEN EARN IT," I demanded as I slipped off my robed and sat on the hypocrite's face.

The brunette girl wasted no time and started lapping my folds with wild abandon. Claire disrobed then lay next to our toy and I slipped two fingers inside my wife's slick entrance. Despite the human's eagerness, she'd only managed to give me a tiny orgasm. My mate switched places with me and ground herself into Angela's; she craved the release my fingers had teasingly kept her from. I repositioned myself between the plaything's legs; the two fingers that had been inside my love were still coated in her juices.

A dry finger joined them and I thrust all three forcefully into Angela's tight hole and tore painfully through her hymen. Without pausing to give her time to adjust, I kept pounding away with my fingers because I wanted this part to hurt… but not too badly. After a few minutes, I attacked her clit with my tongue and started to curl my fingers on their backstroke. The human screamed into Claire's core as she came with an explosive gush. My wife had an orgasm as well but from the look she gave me it'd been as unsatisfying as my own had been. I mouthed a promise to make it up to her later.

Our newly christened toy panted and shook with aftershock in her bed while the vampire and I pulled our robes back on. Once the girl had recovered sufficiently, she gave us a pathetic look.

"We're not done yet, are we," Angela pouted. It was obvious she was attempting to be seductive but failed miserably.

"No, sweetling, we're far from being finished. In fact, there are some friends that want to join our little party," I whispered in her ear then helped her get dressed. She was too lost in the embrace of the God to question anything. Claire took her hand and together we led the unsuspecting mortal to a clearing in the woods that was directly in the Cullen's return path. I was happy to see that all thirty members of the biker gang that hung out at the bar just up the highway were already there waiting for us.

EPOV (Edward)

My family and I had just spent three days hunting and were running back home. My little submissive was waiting for me and I needed to find my release in her soon. We were three miles from the walls of The Gates when the scents of blood, sex and death reached us. Carlisle went into his concerned doctor mode and suggested that we investigate to see if there were any survivors. The others agreed but before I offered an objection the breeze picked up and intensified the mixed scents and we stiffened as we each recognized Angela's.

I was the first to reach the clearing and will never be able to forget the horror that awaited us. Pieces of Angela's flesh were tossed about and each was thickly coated with seamen and vaginal fluids form so many different sources that it was impossible for even a vampire's enhanced sense of smell to distinguish between the various parties. Her desecrated skeleton had had its ribcage ripped open and the heart was missing. A bloodstained note was nailed through one of her eye sockets. Even at this distance, I was able to read it.

_Dearest Edward,_

_A heart for a heart; lest you forget._

_Love,_

_She Who Must Not Be Named_

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground with a scream of rage and loss. Somebody had taken what was mine from me and left behind a note that made absolutely no sense. The rest of the family finally entered the clearing and saw the carnage. There were several gasps of horror but I blocked their reactions from my mind. _My Angela is gone but the whore had a good time before her treacherous existence was ended,_ I thought then picked myself up form the ground. There were plenty of human girls at school; I was just going to have to carefully pick my dead mate's replacement. Once I'd had my revenge, I'd make sure my new mate was trained properly.

While I'd been focused on my own thoughts, Jasper had gathered up all the bits of dead flesh and Emmett had picked up the skeletal remains. They ran off to dispose of everything and after the returned; we made our way silently back home. Almost as an afterthought, I wondered what made Angela come out here.

RPOV

I'd hung back and let the others get a good head start back to the house before I allowed myself to smile. _Ding dong, the Bitch is dead… the Wicked Bitch is dead,_ I mentally sand only after I was sure Douchewad was out of range. With Angela gone, nothing was stopping Esme, Emmett, Jasper and I from leaving. Hopefully it was happening soon.

**AN: The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harvest Wine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Gates._

Ch. 4: The Best Laid Plans – Revenge Pt. 2

EPOV (Edward)

I stalked through the halls of the high school and was glad that all of my siblings were mercifully absent. After we had stumbled across the site of Angela's violent end, I knew that the bitch had gotten what she deserved for being such a whore. The creature had been my Plan B until I broke things off with Bella. Of course, I had played the part of the grieving mate for appearances sake before I went after Angela. Now, I was being forced to start from scratch; the only difference was that this time, I was not going to wait for a suitable "mourning period." The button cam attached to my jacket was sending a streaming video feed back to the mini notebook computer in my Volvo, all I needed to do was make another sweep for potential candidates then it was back to the car for Phase Two.

Ten minutes later, I was seated behind the wheel of my car as I reviewed the footage. There were so many girls to choose from that it had taken me a while to narrow my potential mates down to red haired freshman girl, a brunette and a statuesque blonde that reminded me of Rosalie. Memories of Carlisle allowing me to pleasure myself with my sister's mouth during her change flooded my mind and I knew that blonde was going to be my choice. Besides, neither of the brunettes that I had been with had panned out so maybe I would have better luck with this one. I captured a still shot of my intended from the video then accessed the schools website and found her name, Lenore Reynolds.

My next move was to tap into all the usual databases so that I was able to gather every piece of information about my new mate. Unfortunately, I must have tripped some kind of hidden security protocol in the schools mainframe because before I was able to start my search, the computer froze then a window opened up and a message flashed:

_Mr. Cullen, you have violated the The Gates hospitality and sanctuary laws. Your sire will be notified. Return to your home and await word of the Council's judgment._

I cursed this turn of events and quickly made my way back to the house.

CPOV

My rounds were finished and I sat in my office to await Alice's arrival. Nurse Moore was on her knees with her warm mouth wrapped around my cock sucking it for the third time since our shift had started this morning. She was moving to slow so I wrapped a hand in her hair then held her head in place as I fucked her throat until I came down her throat. I pulled out and made the slut lick me clean then sent her away unsatisfied. I allowed my mind to wander as I continued to wait.

The pixie like girl that everyone thought was my daughter arrived a few minutes later. The tailored trench coat she wore fell to the floor the instant the door closed and locked behind her. She was naked except for the stiletto heels on her feet. I took a few moments and admired the view of my true Soul Mate's perfection then motioned for her to take her place on my recently cleared desk. Alice moved with feline grace and I remembered the first time I saw her in that snake pit of an asylum in Mississippi. I knew that she was mine right then and there. I was taking my time to plan out her change but that bastard, James, had caught her scent then started hunting her. That forced me to act in haste and I was forced to leave her mere minutes before she opened her eyes to her new life in order to lead the tracker away. The fool crossed paths with another nomad and mistook him for the one that spoiled his game and destroyed the innocent vampire. By the time that I returned to where I left my mate, she was gone. I was beyond happy when she showed up on my doorstep all those years later, but the joy was bittersweet because of Jasper.

Alice hopped onto the desk then sated me anally, vaginally and orally before I allowed her to cum. Her body was still quaking from the force of the orgasm and I was about to plunge into her wonderful pussy when my office phone rang. I told her to be silent then answered it. The conversation was brief, the caller simply informed me that Edward had violated the community's hospitality and sanctuary laws and needed to be punished. My family was to wait at our home until the Council came to a verdict. After I hung up, I took my mate into my bathroom which, thankfully, had a shower and told her to clean up then get dressed. The last thing I needed was for Jasper to get suspicious. Soon, I planned to do away with the more worthless members of my family and then we could be together.

My Sire, Christian, used violence to achieve dominance over his fledglings, as well as anyone that he felt was beneath him. Over time, I learned from one of my siblings that the same dominance over fledglings could be achieved through sex. With the exception of Emmett, I made certain to fuck each of my fledglings continuously through the three days of their change so that my venom leaked from their every orifice when they opened their eyes as vampires for the first time. I made a mistake with Rosalie and allowed my second child to empty himself into her mouth so she wasn't docile and compliant like Alice, Edward and Esme were. Then she turned around and spoiled my last child by refusing to leave his side during his change. Those two and Jasper were going to get what was coming to them soon. Darling Esme will be kept around to service my mate and I and my mind reading son will be taken away by the Volturi since they already paid a hefty sum for him. 

Alice and I arrived at home and I noticed everyone else was already sitting around nervously. There were several unopened bottles of Harvest Wine sat upon the coffee table. My _wife_ barely nodded a greeting at me before she slipped over to the bar and returned with wine glasses for everyone. She opened one of the bottles then poured us all a glass of the luscious red liquid. One by one we each retrieved a glass in silence and I noticed the curious division in the room. Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were all on one side of the coffee table while Alice and Edward were with me on the opposite side.

BPOPV

I felt the eyes of my beloved Claire watch my meditating form intently as I focused my mind upon the wine that had been left at the Cullen house. My lips twisted into a smirk as I followed the trail of the God's nectar into seven minds as they drank. The smirk turned into a full blown smile as I discovered dark secrets and unrealized truths. I reached out with my will and gave a gentle push in the right direction to the innocent at the same time I shoved the villains into revealing their treachery. That was enough for tonight because the final coups de gras would come soon enough.

EPOV (Esme)

While the others had been gone today, I discussed everything with Rose, Em and Jasper. The four of us decided there was no longer any need to wait, as soon as the others got back we'd tell them that we were leaving soon. Jasper and I already had divorce papers ready to be signed. Then, of course, Edward came home and told us he'd gotten into some trouble and we needed to wait for the others. It wasn't long after that that my husband and Alice returned. I wasn't the only one that noticed the pixie whore was still damp from a shower that hadn't gotten rid of all of Carlisle's scent.

Then tension in the room needed to be eased so without a word to the two-timing slut or philanderer, I flashed over to the bar and got each of us a wine glass. When I returned to the coffee table, I opened one of the bottles of wine there and emptied it into the glasses. I was going to be damned if I played hostess so I let the others fetch there drinks from the table. The libation tasted heavenly then slid down my throat and felt like it sparked with a life of its own as it left a warm tingling trail to my stomach. It seemed like the old adage that alcohol was liquid courage turned out to be true, at least in this instance, because I felt a new found desire to stand up to my wretched maker.

"The four of us are leaving," I told Carlisle bluntly and indicated everyone on my side of the coffee table. The bastard had the gall to actually laugh.

"What do I care, I created Alice to be my mate long ago. You and Rose were just a place to put my cock until I could find her again. Image my joy when my lost love returned to me," he spat back then told us how he violated Edward, me and Rose during our change and went on to unfold his master plan of selling off the golden boy, killing off the others and keeping me as a sex slave for him and his Soul Mate.

My anger had spiked during his true nature was revealed by his horrid words but it went through the roof when his harlot dropped to her knees and started servicing him in front of all of us. I was about to rip the adulterous pixie to shreds when a hand latched onto my wrist and held me back as it sent waves of heat through my body. I spun to face my captor and came face to face with Jasper's smoldering eyes. My non-beating heart skipped a phantom beat while his eyes pinned me in place. Not for the first time, I marveled at how handsome he truly was. It wasn't the boyish good looks of Edward or the soft features of an academic that made Carlisle seem compassionate; no, they were the rugged planes that were all man that were only enhanced by his scars. I had always believed that Alice never deserved him and now I realized that I was jealous because of a secret love I had for the empath.

The world had shifted on its axis and before my mind had a chance to get its bearings, I surrendered to instinct. I crash my lips into Jasper's with carnal savagery that he returned with equal fervor. My ears hardly registered the sound of flesh slapping against flesh that meant others were having sex; all of my focus was on the Southern vampire. His hands were everywhere after he slipped them into my top and explored every inch of flesh there. I shuddered as they found my breasts then started to caress and knead them. I hadn't realized that we were naked until sat back on a chair and impaled me with his massive cock. A hiss of pleasure tore from me as I was filled more than I ever had been before. It wasn't long before our frantic pace caused us to crash over the edge of orgasms together. When I was certain that my inner muscles had milked the last of his seed from him, I hopped off his lap then sunk to my knees at vampire speed then licked and sucked his glorious member until he came down my throat. I let his cock slip from my lips and realized he was still hard, Alice obviously never satisfied him, so I got on my hands and knees and willing offered him my back entrance. It was a big fuck you to my ex-husband because he always had to force me if he wanted that. After a half-second hesitation, Jasper used his gift to keep me relaxed as he buried his entire length in my ass with a single thrust. Once more, we climaxed together and the haze began to recede from our minds.

The impromptu orgy came to an abrupt halt when the home phone rang and for a brief moment I thought I heard a throaty laugh echo in my mind. Reality crashed back into all of us at the same time as Carlisle rushed to answer it. The conversation he had was short but we all managed to get dressed and sit in an uncomfortable silence. When he hung up the phone, he rejoined us and put his clothes back on while we waited.

"The Council has decided that Edward is to receive thirty lashes. Two members will be by shortly to administer the punishment," he told us once his shirt settled into place then he and Alice signed the papers and the room fell back into a tense silence.

There was a knock on the door but before anyone was able to answer it, it opened and Claire walked in. She was followed by another woman and collective gasps were heard as Bella Swan smirked at us. I noticed she carried a wicked cat-o-nine-tails that was made of thin chains that were lined with what looked like vampire teeth and tipped with werewolf claws.

"Esme, I'm sorry that this isn't a social call but the Council was adamant that your son's punishment be carried out swiftly. I believe your family already knows my mate, Isabella," the English vampire offered as she motioned Edward to step forward then tore away his shirt.

"This won't be nearly as fun as what I did to Angela so I'm going to make you an offer," my former daughter stated in a rather bored tone.

**AN: I think there's only going to be one more chapter then an epilogue then this bad boy will be finished. Now Eddie is going to die no matter what but I want to hear your suggestions about the others. Should he be the only one? I already know how this ends but that might change if I like somebody's suggestion… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Harvest Wine**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight._

Ch. 5: Tribute – Revenge Pt. 3

RPOV

Today had taken a turn for the weird and I felt that at any second Rod Serling was going to pop out of the woodwork then tell us we'd entered the Twilight Zone. The morning was stressful enough as we planned our escape from Carlisle and the Demonic Duo. Then Douche bag… err… Edward… rushed into the house saying that he'd been caught doing something but never elaborated, only told us we needed to wait our missing family members. When my _father_ and the living Troll doll showed up, I thought all hell would break loose because her hair was still wet from a recent shower and the scents of Carlisle and sex still wafted lightly off her. Instead, wine flowed and the situation became too bizarre by even our standards.

One minute Dr. Goody-goody was revealing just how much of a bastard he truly was then the next thing you know his cock was in the Troll's mouth and it became orgy central. My need for Emmett to be buried inside of me became insatiable, clothes were hastily pulled off and we started going at it like rabbits. I was only half aware of the sounds of other people having sex around us because the pounding my pussy was getting made it impossible to think. A snarl from Carlisle ruined the moment and Monkey-man and I glared in his direction. Apparently, Eddie had pissed him off by trying to fuck his little slut as she was blowing him. Angrily, my Sire pulled his rod out of her mouth and took just enough time to wipe it dry before he socked the mind reader in the gut, bent Pretty Boy over the arm of the chair then went all Brokeback Vampire and tore his ass up by going all Rough Rider up his San Juan Hill. If that sight hadn't been disturbing enough, Alice alternating between sucking the blonde vampire's balls and licking his ass while he turned his "son" into a prison bitch almost put me off sex for good.

The urge to vomit then pour bleach into my head vanished when a lustful feminine moan drew our attention to Esme. I wasn't the only one shocked to see the gentle motherly vampire stripped naked and lost in a sexual frenzy as slammed herself down on Jasper's cock. I knew first hand exactly what my brother was packing bellow the belt and how expert he was at using it. Several years ago, Em and I made a deal that he could fuck all three Denali sisters as long as I could fuck three people of my choice. When Alice had dragged our parents off for a shopping trip in Paris, my hubby rushed off to Alaska to enjoy the three Succubi while I went off for a weekend in Texas with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Anyway, Jazz started to project the lust he and the caramel haired vampire were generating and the orgy went back in full swing. The only difference was that I was bent over the arm of the soft so my mate could drill me doggie style while we watched Esme get the best fucking of her life because it was hot as hell. I think we all reached our orgasms at the same time.

A timely phone call ended any chance of there being a Round Two and an awkward silence fell over the room as Carlisle answered the call and we got dressed. As I thought over everything that just happened, it was almost like the entire family had been under some kind of spell. After the call ended, our unworthy leader rejoined and told us what Twatwad's punishment was going to be but we still didn't know what he'd done wrong, only that it violated The Gates hospitality and sanctuary laws.

With everything had just happened nothing could've prepared me for what happened when Claire showed up a few minutes later with Bella Swan to administer the Council's punishment. The brunette looked nothing like the fragile shy girl we'd left behind in Forks. Her skin was slightly darker than the last time we'd seen her, an olive tone had been added to her abnormally pale skin. Eyes that had once been a beautiful chocolate were now a beguiling deep wine color. She wore a forest green tunic style blouse and black leather pants while her feet were encased in stiletto heeled ankle boots with chains across the ankles. In one hand she held a chain cat-o-nine-tails that had vampire teeth embedded in the links and tipped with werewolf claws. Claire had said something about the punishment then directed dumbass forward and removed his shirt.

"This won't be nearly as fun as what I did to Angela so I'm going to make you an offer," Bella stated in a rather bored tone.

_Holy Shit! She's the one responsible for the bitch's spectacular end,_ I thought then gave the woman an admiring glance. Only the unholy trinity had a negative reaction to the revelation while the rest of my family looked doubly shocked that not only had she perpetration such an act but that she was able to sound blasé about it. Carlisle cleared his throat and gave my ex-brother a pointed look before he had a chance to do or say something stupid.

"What can you possibly offer," Edward hissed while his body shook with repressed rage.

"At the end of the week, The Gates is holding a harvest festival to celebrate the changing of the seasons. If you are willing to offer a tribute at the bon fire that night then the Council shall consider that just recompense and you will be allowed to stay here without further consequences. Provided that you don't break any more rules, of course," my little sister replied but nobody else saw the anticipatory gleam that danced in her eyes. It was a look I remembered well and I finally understood everything as I smirked at her.

"What type of offering," Pussy boy queried cautiously and I wasn't able to fault him because she was the one that had arranged his mate's demise.

"Just a burnt offering, something of value to show the others that you accept responsibility for your actions," Bella answered but after my recent epiphany I knew she'd deliberately left something out. I wasn't going to call her out on it, only wait to see what it was.

"Fine, I think giving a hundred thousand in cash should make the Council happy," the dumbass sneered then put his shirt back on and flashed up to his room to sulk.

"I guess our business here is concluded, we hadn't meant to intrude on your family time," Claire said and turned to head back to the door with Bella.

"Carlisle, Alice and Edward are no family of ours, we had informed them earlier that we were leaving," I shot back which made the other two women pause.

"If you have nowhere else to go, Bella and I would be happy to let you stay with us until you decide what your next move is," the British vampire offered and after a silent conversation with my family we agreed.

Esme told the two women that we'd head over to their place after we finished packing. Our hosts said that they'd send some guys over to help us with our things then retreated back to their house. My Sire started to shout at us but that ended quickly when five burly members of the local Pack showed up to act as movers. In a quiet rage, Carlisle decided to return to the hospital with his little troll in tow. Twatwad just stood there and fumed silently as my family packed everything that they wanted and were escorted to our temporary home.

CPOV (Carlisle)

The remainder of the week had been tense as I awaited the coming festival with my mate and son. Something constantly niggled at the edge of my thought but I was never able to figure out what it was. On the positive side of things, now that the four pathetic excuses for vampires were no longer in my home I was able to openly be with Alice there. Together, the two of us had gone through several bottles of Harvest Wine as we christened every room in the house with our desire. Edward finally learned his place as I buried myself inside of him whenever he complained. I brought him to the hospital with me today because the festival is tonight and I wanted to him to relax. Alice was out shopping for outfits for us wear.

My son was currently enjoying the daughter of one of my colleagues in the empty office next to mine while I was balls deep inside Nurse Moore's tight warm cunt. I'd already had her daughter, who was passed out naked on my couch, and after I was done shooting my load her sister would be left to sate me; at least until I got home to my mate. My mind had already plotted out turning these three beauties. They would service Alice and I after Edward was safely away in Italy.

The human and supernatural residents of The Gates had gathered in a large field on the eastern edge of the community. A banquet had been held earlier in the evening and now it was time for the true festivities to start. There were three large bon fires that illuminated the darkness. At one end of the clearing a stage had been erected and a band was starting to set up. A large wooden effigy occupied the opposite end of the field. Wine was flowing freely while we all waited for the tributes and music to start. For some reason, I had a feeling of dread that grew with each passing second. I drained several cups of wine while I tried futilely to ignore my bad feeling.

The three senior members of the Council, flanked on either side by four ethereal women made their way to the middle bon fire then called the crowd to momentary silence. I noticed that the eight unknown women reminded me of Bella in their appearance. The traitorous bitch stepped from the crowd at their bidding. She held a silver tray that contained the money those bastards had extorted from my son. His only crime was that he wanted a mate and they twisted that desire and claimed he violated some kind of law.

Tray in hand, she led Edward to the effigy along with two of the mysterious women that carried torches to light their way. My Alice had offered to give a tribute as well after we discussed adding three new members to our family. She thought it would be a good idea if we greased the wheels as it were so the Council wouldn't feel the need to punish us. The sexy pixie broke from the crowd with a tray of cash in her hands and joined the others. Bella stood in-between the two vampires and I watched in mute horror as she shot her fists out in a blur then struck both of them in the neck. Even at this distance, I heard their necks snap then saw them fall to the ground paralyzed.

No matter how hard I tried to go to their aid, I was rooted in place unable to speak. I was forced to watch as the far from human brunette girl lifted the prone vampires, one at a time, and place them in what I just realized was a wicker man. After they were secured inside the effigy, Bella nodded to her companions and they set the wooden idol on fire. Edward and Alice's death screams echoed through the field and were met with a chorus of cheers from the throng. Suddenly the band started to play and the crowd started dancing, which quickly degenerated into an orgy of sex and violence as the music mixed with the sounds of passion and murder. Without warning, Bella appeared in front of me.

"Everything that you've built with your lies and treachery has been destroyed. Too bad you won't live long enough to truly suffer but I'm guessing you'll be a pile of ashes by this time tomorrow. The Volturi are going to be very upset that you got your thirty pieces of silver but failed to hold up your end of the bargain. If I were you, I'd run while I could," she whispered into my ear as her hands found their way inside my pants and boxers.

The she-devil stroked and fondled my manhood then ripped it from me with sound of tearing metal while she hissed, "I'll give this to my mother and sister to keep as a souvenir or burn for what you did to them."

She left me after that but I was still unable to move. I stood like a statue while surrounded by sex and death. Even the band stopped playing and was engaged in carnal acts that were illegal in most states. My mind worked overtime trying to figure out how things had ended up this way while I waited for control of my body to return to me. During my reflection, I remembered my mythology; Bella and those strange women were Maenads!

Three things happened simultaneously after that revelation. I regained control of my body just as the first rays of daylight shown on the field which revealed my sparkling form to the human survivors and the Volturi arrived. There was nowhere to run so I awaited my fate as the Guard eliminated the all the witnesses. Aro allowed me the small mercy of letting Alec take away my senses before I was ripped apart.

BPOV

_*Six Months Later*_

I sat in my office at the vineyard and reviewed the latest Harvest Wine sales reports. After clean-up had been finished after the festival, things had fallen into place and my grandmother's plan was made a reality. The Maenads had taken over control of The Gates and all the other communities like it. Not only were they still sanctuaries for members of the various supernatural races, they became bastions of worship for the Old Gods. Of course, Dionysus was revered the most.

Rose and I had become closer that blood sisters. She would've been a Maenad if Carlisle hadn't arranged for Royce and his friend to have fun with her. The God was never one to take losing one of his chosen lightly. It was his influence that inspired her revenge against the bastards that raped and beat her to near death. My vampire sister and Emmett were scheduled to get back from their vacation on Isle Esme in a couple of days then the whole family was headed to Alaska to visit the Denali Coven.

Em, what can I say about my brother except that he shocked the shit out of all of us. Underneath his boyish nature and childish antics lurked a genius. He put his numerous degrees in chemistry and biology to work and developed a synthetic blood that tasted just like the real thing. We had just started distributing it to vampires before they left on vacation and so far response has been good.

Esme and Jasper got married about a month after Carlisle's downfall and both were blissfully happy. In addition to taking up a position on the Council as a Community Planner, she opened her own interior design firm. Jasper, on the other hand, found his calling and was currently The Gates Police Chief.

Dionysus had been so pleased with everything that happened that he granted Claire and me a gift; I was in the middle of my first trimester with our child. The entire family was over the moon with the news and as much as I loved having a child growing inside of me the pregnancy hormones were kicking my ass. In fact, I was supposed to be taking it easy and had to sneak out to get some work done. I knew that Claire and everyone were worried about me and the baby so I tried to take everything in stride but we all needed to find a happy medium.

Jasper walked through the door smirking as he twirled a pair of handcuffs around his finger. I laughed then let him escort me home where I'd no doubt face the ire of my sexy mate.

**AN: Another story finished and I think I met the conditions of the challenge but I'll leave that judgment up to you. If all goes well, I plan on finishing Wyld Child, Clockwork and Spurs soon. I also hope to get out updates for Southern Comfort and Immortal Legacy. As long as life goes along with the plan, I'll even have a new story up for the Mercy Thompson Series.**


End file.
